


Exposed

by LilNeps



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Prequel, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Something wrong, kid?» The tone of his voice isn’t aggressive at all; there’s kindness he never thought he’d actually show to someone, and worry. But Chihiro just shakes his head, looking back up at them and trying to smile again.</p><p>«I-it’s nothing! Nothing to worry about.» They don’t buy it. Something’s very wrong, and they understand it by the way his eyes sparkle, even if he tries his best not to cry.</p><p>«Just tell us.» He studies carefully their faces, biting his lower lip, before nodding. He gulps, and starts telling them what’s on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

«Tomorrow a new school year starts!» Ishimaru’s excited voice echoes in Chihiro’s house, soon covered by a groan.

«I don’t see what’s good about it.» Chihiro smiles at Ishimaru and Mondo, seated around a table. On it, sweets and cups filled of tea.

«Time sure flies, doesn’t it?» He looks down at his cup, his smile slowly fading. His voice is quieter than usual, which makes his friends’ eyes turn to him, worried. After just a moment or two of hesitation, Ishimaru opens his mouth to say something, but Mondo talks before him.

«Something wrong, kid?» The tone of his voice isn’t aggressive at all; there’s kindness he never thought he’d actually show to someone, and worry. But Chihiro just shakes his head, looking back up at them and trying to smile again.

«I-it’s nothing! Nothing to worry about.» They don’t buy it. Something’s very wrong, and they understand it by the way his eyes sparkle, even if he tries his best not to cry.

«Just tell us.» He studies carefully their faces, biting his lower lip, before nodding. He gulps, and starts telling them what’s on his mind.

 

New year.

Chihiro stops in front of the gate, pale. His heart is beating fast, and his legs feel weak, but he has to go or he will end up standing there for too much time and miss class. So he gulps and walks.

He’s trembling, but he has to pull on, so he goes.

Nobody really notices him, and whoever he knows for some reason or the other just waves at him for a second, without paying too much attention. He’s tense all the way to class, and when he’s almost arrived he sighs, relieved. Nobody noticed. Nobody made a comment. Nobody cared. It was better, wasn’t it?

«Is that the Fujisaki kid?» His heart stops, and so do his feet. The voices came from behind him, but he does not dare turning.

«You mean, the crybaby? I thought he was a girl, though; fit him better.» He starts to be dizzy. “Not again, please, not again…”

«It’s you, isn’t it? Hey, answer when I talk to you!» He feels tears rushing up to his eyes, and he can’t do anything to stop them. He bites his lip. He knew starting the new year by trying to go back to school with a new haircut and the males unifom on was a bad idea, but now it’s too late to change his mind, and he’s starting to regret it.

«What do you think you’re doing?» He didn’t even notice Mondo until he’s right beside him. Surprised, he turns to see him grabbing a boy’s arm, which is extended towards Chihiro. That means he wanted to get violent and all the things that could’ve happened if Mondo didn’t come to his rescue in time make his head dizzy.

Behind the bully, there’s three other boys. They all have fear plastered over their faces. He looks at Mondo, and he finds the scariest and angriest expression he ever saw him do, and even though it usually makes him afraid, this time it warms his heart.

«Don’t go near ‘im ever again, or you’ll have to deal with me.» As soon as he lets go of the bully’s arm, he runs away with his friends. Sighing, Mondo strokes the back of his neck, closing his eyes. Chihiro just stays silent, watching the corridor where the boys disappeared just moments ago. He’s not crying anymore, but he still has tears in his eyes that refused to fall down, and he wipes them away with his hands.

«Are you okay?» Worried, Mondo turns to look at Chihiro. He looks up, eyes still sparkling a bit, with a big smile.

«Y-yes… thank you.» Relieved, he smiles too, ruffling his hair.

«C’mon, let’s get to class.»

 

«G-good morning, everyone…!» He’s still a bit hesitant, but he has Mondo by his side, and Ishimaru’s right at the door waiting for them, so he manages to smile shyly.

«Good morning, Fujisaki-kun! You don’t need to worry: whoever bothers you will get a detention!!» He’s the first one to greet them, of course, and Mondo can’t do anything but smirk, shaking his head. Chihiro just giggles, thankful - his friends are so considerate of him…

…but hey, does that mean they told them already? That’s not a big issue, it’s actually kind of a relief: everyone’s already expecting it and he doesn’t have to wonder if they won’t take it well, does he?

«Fujisaki-san, good morning! Ishimaru-kun and Oowada-kun told us—» Naegi’s smile fades into surprise when Aoi bumps into him while running up to Chihiro, but he’s smiling again after a moment. Sakura passes him by to join Aoi, apologizing to Naegi in her stead.

«Fujisaki-chan!» Even knowing he’s not a girl, Aoi can’t help but call him like she always did.

«That’s why you never wanted to swim or train with me and Sakura! I thought we did something wrong, but that explains everything! That means next time we’ll swim together, right?» Her cheerful smile and her words, said so carelessly like it’s no big deal at all, make his eyes teary again. Everyone around him is surprised by his reaction, but he smiles through the tears that fall down his cheeks.

«W-we will. Thank you, Asahina-san.» Aoi sighs, relieved - she was afraid she said something wrong, but seeing him happy relaxes her. Sakura, next to her, holds back a laugh and smiles.

«I’m proud of you, Fujisaki-san. You’ve become stronger, haven’t you?» Chihiro’s eyes grow wide, looking at her. Stronger? Him?

«Y-you think so? T-thank you, Oogami-san…! It’s all thanks to you all, though…. thank you…!» His smile is bigger than ever, and tears can’t stop falling from his eyes, happy as he is. The warmth in the smiles of his friends and all their support make him feel safe suddenly, and he’s glad he has friends who believe in him.


End file.
